


Dic 27th, 17:14 PM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Sleep, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip, comfy, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: “Y’know like do you wanna talk? Watch a movie? Something? B-But just the two of us”So like a date? His mind blurts out and in an instant a pink blush grows over his own pale cheeks.Prompts: Movie + Comfy + Sleep🧦
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Dic 27th, 17:14 PM

Keith trudges against the snow, carrying two bags filled with wine bottles, firecrackers and a fuck ton of grapes and chips, as the cabin comes closer in sight. After a glorious Christmas celebration, their gears shifted into welcoming the new year with another party. And of course that meant buying more and more food. 

And like with their previous dinner, everyone had been assigned different things to buy or make when the 31st came around. So Keith took up the opportunity to go out into the marketplace and buy all of the elements on his list, Shiro and Adam tagging along as well. 

He was a little suspicious at that ‘tactic’ used by the couple. They used to do that back when they were in the Garrison. They would take Keith out, either to the cinema, zoo, or someplace he liked after having a ‘rough’ moment and they would only linger, waiting for the talk. In this situation, it was only to tease Keith further about his _almost_ Christmas kiss. 

His foot slips over the wooden porch, almost toppling him back onto the snow at the memory replaying in his mind. _Christ_ , he curses, gripping at the bag’s handles with a little more force than necessary. His ears burn at the mere thought of Lance kissing him on the cheek, of the tingling sensation of his lips pressing down on his skin.

Every day since then he regrets not pulling Lance back into that secluded corridor and did as the mistletoe tradition instructed. He would’ve pulled him back against the wall, crowded near him only to be drowned in those sparkling ocean eyes. Keith would’ve kissed him until their lips were tingling and red with sensation, until none of them knew where one began and the other started. 

He was getting too greedy. 

Keith opens up the front door, the warmth of the cabin hitting him in full force. He shuffles with the bags on his hands and kicks the door closed, already heading over to the kitchen to deposit the provisions. The house is quiet, faint cheers and laughs reach his ears as he makes his way through the living room after storing the food. 

He peers into one of the windows and sure enough he sees Pidge, Hunk, Romelle and Allura in the backyard engrossed in some sort of soccer game. Allura stands over the goal post, Romelle trying very hard to tackle Pidge into the snow, Hunk standing near the two of them, shooting them both snowballs. Keith smiles at the sight and then continues to look. There’s no sign of Lance amongst their group. 

_Where-_

“Keith?” 

Speak of the devil.

Keith turns back and sees Lance standing at the threshold, his usual white hoodie in place. What’s new is the exchange between blankets. For the past two days the man has worn the baby blue blanket Keith had gifted him everywhere, never parting away from it. Instead of the usual red polar bear fabric, the soft blue is always draped over the man’s shoulders nowadays. 

He can’t fight off the delighted smile pulling at his lips. 

“You’re back!” Lance exclaims, taking a few steps forward to him, “Did you manage to find everything?” 

“Y-Yeah” Keith ruffles his hair, nerves getting the best of him quite too often now, “We got the champagne you guys and three bottles of wine, at Shiro’s insistence” 

“Damn he really wants to get wasted. Not that I blame him,” He giggles, soft as a bell in Keith’s ears, “Speaking of Shiro, where is he and Adam?”

“They’re still on the marketplace. The PDA was getting to me” Though he doesn’t add the fact that the bullying from both men was almost making him turn full-Galra in the middle of the road. 

“Aww you poor baby” Lance tries to pinch his cheek but Keith quickly brushes off his hand with a grin. The man responds with one of his own, “I should’ve gone with you, that way you wouldn’t be left alone”

He can mentally see Adam and Shiro nudging at each other, grinning and snickering if Lance had accompanied them. Not that Keith minded, he’s been dealing with the suspicious looks from the rest of the team since the beginning. They’ve just been doubled three days ago, but he keeps it cool. 

“Next time then”. He says with a smile that earns a pretty flush over Lance’s face. The urge to see that blush over and over again in his crush's face is getting to him. He wants to make Lance blush, laugh, giggle, anything really. 

He needs to see it to feel sane.

“A-Are you doing anything right now?” The man blurts out with reddening cheeks. Keith is pleased to see the red spreading all the way over to the tip of his ears. Almost makes him want to ruffle a hand over those soft brown curls. 

“Besides talking with you?” He teases. 

“Agh not like that!” Lance swats at his arm, the two of them being closer than before. With each step and word they exchange, Keith hopes to be chest to chest with the boy he loves, “I-I meant like-like do you want to hang out?” 

Keith blinks, hands stilling over his sides and trying to reel in the words. 

“Hang out?” He asks, heart picking up speed with every beat of silence that comes afterwards. 

“Y-yeah” The man stutters, eyes shying away from him. Lance’s hands clasp tighter over his baby blue blanket, blinking rapidly and teeth subtly biting down his lower lip. Though Keith is not unknown to this action, “Y’know like do you wanna talk? Watch a movie? Something? B-But just the two of us” 

_So like a date?_ His mind blurts out and in an instant a pink blush grows over his own pale cheeks. Keith hopes Lance hasn’t noticed. He takes a few steps back and looks up at the ceiling, and he maybe needs to take a walk around the snow too. 

Whether Lance intends for it to be a date or not, he’s not going to waste the opportunity to spend time with the man he’s in love with. He peers back down and Lance is still looking elsewhere, that mesmerizing shade of blue creeping into his eyes. He drinks the sight of the handsome man in front of him, always finding something else to marvel at. This time he finally sees those tiny freckles dusting over Lance’s nose, just like scattering starlight. 

“Sure” He finally gets out, winded and with his heart threatening to spill out of his mouth. Keith breathes out, he can feel his fingers shake slightly at his sides. Is he too stiff? Does he look relaxed enough? He doesn’t know what to do with his arms anymore, “I’d like that”

“G-Great!” Lance exclaims, eyes giving him a fleeting look. The man looks around, as if to make sure they were alone and then takes Keith’s wrist between his hands “This way”

Lance drags him up the stairs and all the way to his bedroom. 

Keith flares up instantly. They must look like a nervous couple finally finding an empty room to lock the door and do indecent things. Not that Keith minds in the least. He would be glad to do and receive those indecent things from Lance. The man opens the door to a bright-lit bedroom. He ushers them both inside, closing the door the moment Keith steps in. 

The bedroom is similar to his in terms of furniture. Same bed, same closet, nightstand and window. The difference is Lance’s little quirks here and there. He sees the ruffled suitcase lying all the way on the corner, clothes and shoes spilling out of it like a foaming drink. He sees all of the Christmas presents lying neatly in a row next to the closet, Shiro and Adam’s surely tucked safely away in his bag. Keith then sees the bed, and finds the red blanket along with a laptop propped up at the end of the mattress and a mountain full of pillows and snacks. 

Instead of a singular bed like the one Keith has, Lance sleeps in a King sized bed. _Enough space not to be cramped up next to the other_ , he thinks in gratitude and annoyance at the same time. 

“Come on then let’s watch a movie” Lance moves away from him and climbs up the bed. The man moves to the right side of the mattress, plopping up on the pillows like nothing and scrambling to get the laptop. He turns to Keith and with a smile he pats the spot right next to him “Let’s go Kogane”

Keith prompts over on the bed, taking off his snowy boots and red scarf. Lance hands him out his usual red blanket for him to take. He reaches out for it and for a moment their fingers brush against the other.

He bundles himself up in the blanket, fighting off the mighty blush dancing on his cheeks. Lance chuckles, a bit awkwardly and strained as he takes a bag of pretzels and plops it into his lap. With one hand he chucks one in his mouth and with the other he boots up the laptop. 

His eyes stay trained on Lance as he lays back down on the pillows. Keith watches every quirk of brow, the way his mouth moves after taking another bite of pretzel and the way his eyes light up the moment Netflix pops up on the screen. 

“Watcha wanna watch?” His crush says mid-bite as he turns to him. Keith can’t stop looking at him and shrugs as a response. 

“Whatever you want. I’m fine with anything” _As long as it involves you_ , he adds for himself as he reaches for a bag of doritos for himself. 

“Alrighty then.” Lance giggles, fingers clicking away at the computer. A few minutes pass until Keith feels the man propping the laptop over by the bottom of their feet and then lying down next to him on the mountain of pillows. 

They’re close. Not close enough like on Christmas Eve, but enough to feel Lance’s body heat against his own. The man snuggles onto the blanket, fingers curled over his bag of pretzels as the movie starts rolling and Keith hears the familiar riff of ‘ _Bad Reputation_ ’ blaring from the laptop.

“10 Things I Hate About You?” He takes a brief look at the movie before turning back again to Lance. 

“You remember it!” Lance cheers between bites, snuggling even closer to Keith in a single sentence. His face flushes, he knows it does and hopes the darkness of the room can conceal it properly. Lance seems unaffected by this, “And here I thought you weren’t paying attention during our movie marathon”

“It’s the one with the guy you had a crush on right?”

“Heath Ledger was very handsome you can’t deny me that”

“On that we agree” He chuckles as the movie continues to play in the distance. He takes another dorito to his mouth until he feels Lance’s arm suddenly brushing against his. Not like brushing, more like just pressing itself. He’s not moving, those blue eyes stuck a bit too intently on the laptop. 

Keith gulps and presses back, their bodies slowly coming closer and closer to shorten the gap. Soon after their thighs are pressed next to the other, socked feet barely brushing and blankets bundled up together. Thirty minutes in and they are already cuddling, Lance’s face lightly nuzzled over the top of his sweater, chin propped up over his chest. Keith can barely breathe, his own left arm slinged over the man’s back, fingers grazing his waist.

Neither one of them speaks. Keith doesn’t want to break this small cocoon they have built just for the two of them. He keeps eating his doritos occasionally, left hand fully pushing Lance closer. The boy moves accordingly as they touch chest against chest. 

The movie continues to play, the dialogue drowning out Keith’s pounding heart. He tries to keep still, not disturb Lance too much, but his own nerves might work against him. He wants to cuddle like this in the future. He wants this, this domestic scenery played out before him with Lance every winter that has yet to come. 

Keith props his own chin over the top of Lance’s head as the actor Lance likes so much begins his musical number in front of a crowd of students. 

_‘I love you baby, and if it's quite all right’_

A soft snore reaches his ears and Keith pulls back. Lance sleeps next to him, one hand tucked underneath his baby blue blanket and the other gripping Keith’s sweater like a lifeline. His head rests half on his chest and half over the mountain of pillows behind them. 

Soft, wispy breaths leave the man’s lips as he sleeps, unaffected and at complete peace with the world. Thoughts fail him as Keith studies every quirk over Lance’s pretty face. To his long lashes down to the rosiness of his parting lips. Brown curls lay ruffled all over his scalp, soft and shining. He wants to run his calloused hand over each strand, tuck that messy curl over the man’s ear.

_I want to kiss him_

He gulps and it’s getting harder to breathe. Keith lowers himself, closer to his crush’s sleeping face, heart beating a mile an hour as he really thinks about what he’s about to do. Unable to keep his temptations, he presses his lips on top of Lance’s head, a brief kiss to his cupid’s brow. The warmth it radiates makes him explode into nothingness. He presses another lingering kiss before dissolving into their embrace. The song keeps going, every lyric piercing right into his mind, voicing out every single desire he’s ever thought after seeing Lance. 

_‘I need you baby to warm a lonely night’_

Their legs are tangled into each other, blankets covering them both as the man of his dreams keeps clutched to his chest. As if on cue, Lance nuzzles deeper into his sweater, like a small kitten looking for warmth. Keith was never strong enough to deny him anything. 

He fully cuddles him, head on top of those soft curls and arms wrapped over Lance’s small waist. Keith smiles into the embrace, eyelids drooping as the song keeps going and going, the flashes of the movie long lost into the night. He falls asleep content and with those lyrics echoing inside his dreams. 

_‘And let me love you baby, let me love you’_

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> 🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
> 
> 
> YOOOO WE'RE NEARING THE END! omg only just one more to go and this series is dooooone hahaha wow time fle by let me tell you and i've enjoyed myself immensely writing all of this series during december haha i hope you've been enjoying them as well haha at first when i was planning this i didn't know which movie to include and i was stuck between 'Enchanted' and '10 Things I Hate About You' and ended up going with the latter only for the song hahaha anyways hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the last part!!


End file.
